


Beauty

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [7]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Again, But I wanted to keep the tags consistent, Don't be Sincline like for reals, It actually doesn't have Akisamu in it, M/M, Not healthy relationship, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere Tendencies, Yanderish Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: He collected it like a hungry man devoured food.





	Beauty

Sincline was no stranger to beauty.

He collected it like a hungry man devoured food.

And there was no beauty like the man in front of him.

The tunic of Yuuji was quite simple, really. A boring brown that covered part of the torso and down until a bit below the thighs. A pair of sandals on the feet and a cloth with a lighter shade of the same boring brown on the right shoulder.

Yet Kurogane Isamu made it look like something worthy of the gods.

Tanned skin begging to be touched, and his own purple skin pleading to touch.

He watched as the strong muscles tensed, moving tantalizingly. Strong legs that would look a lot better with the shape of his hands imprinted on them. Defined arms that’d bring him close, close, closer than it should be possible. Sturdy chest he’d paint his everyday. Smooth neck he’d claim.

Isamu was tall, just enough so Sincline could easily rest his chin on his shoulder.

Sincline just couldn’t wait for Isamu to burn him.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but come any closer and this gun is the last thing you’ll see!”

“The only thing wrong with me is how I don’t have you.”

“Fuckin’ weirdo!”

Kurogane Isamu was good at shooting, Sincline knew that much. So, the moment the brunette made to shoot, he moved, skillfully avoiding most of the damage. A shot to the arm was better than one to the heart.

“I want you, Isamu, and I will have you no matter what it takes.”

“I’d rather die!”

“As if I’d allow that!”

“Fuck you, I’ll die when I want!”

Sincline jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid being hit again. While he was distracted, his Isamu, his burning and clever Isamu, entered the Red Lion. The Prince had lost his chance to finally get what he wanted, but he couldn’t say he was completely frustrated.

Having his Isamu’s words directed to him was breathtaking. Even if they were harsh. No, if fact, the harsher words were even better. The burned like his Isamu’s whole being. Painfully marking Sincline with a searing iron, a mark of delighted desire.

Painful.

Sincline loved it.

Warm blood ran down his arm as he made his way to his ship.

An injury given to him by Kurogane Isamu himself. An injury he’d always remember.

A feeling he’d forever crave for.


End file.
